Total Drama Island :The Hangover
by Freelance360
Summary: At Duncan's birthday party with the former casts of the Total Drama series DJ does something he never would've thought he would be doing in a million years. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. This isnt Happening Right

I open my eyes to find myself in a room. I sit up still drowsy from waking up I wipe my eyes to clear my blurry vision. My head is also hurting like it got hit with a baseball bat. Eventually my head stopped hurting but then i see that I'm naked and the only thing covering me is the blanket from the bed. I see my clothes scattered on the floor along with female clothing. I start to move out the bed when all of a sudden I hear a noise that sounds like it would come from a woman. When I look over to my right I see that I'm not alone in this bed. Still sleeping the female was covered in the blanket. Due to my curiosity I had to go ahead and see who they were. When I uncovered the blanket from the mysterious sleeping woman I find out to my horror that it's Heather the queen bee and she was sleeping peacefully like a newborn baby completely naked as well. I then immediately say to myself "what the hell happened last night". I try to retrace my memories from last night but all I can remember is that I was at Duncan's birthday party at a mansion Geoff rented for three days. The last thing I remember I went to get some... DJ eyes pop open and facepalms himself and says with anger "The punch!"

With that outburst the sleeping Heather wakes up. "Mhhm... Ugh whats wrong Deej" says a now awake Heather. Heather stretches out her arms and legs and fixes her long black hair before she scoots towards the gentle giant. She then kisses DJ which surprises him.

DJ shocked with all this quickly breaks the kiss and falls off the bed and says frantically "He-He-He-Heather wha-wha what are you doing?!"

Heather looks at the now frantic and confused DJ with a lustful smile on her face when she says "Oh I'm just giving my boyfriend a good morning kiss thats all"

DJ looks at Heather with a what are you talking about face and says "Um... pause... boyfriend?!" asks the jamaican teen.

"Yep you're my boyfriend since last night" says Heather smiles devilishly. "Oh and by the way DJ you were wonderful last night I didn't know you had it in you"

"Whoa whoa whoa i don't remember doing anything last what are you talking about girl?" ask DJ

"Isn't it obvious we had sex " says Heather as she lies on the edge of the bed looking at DJ with lust filled eyes.

"WHAT?! Naw this can not be true" yells a DJ in denial.

"Well it happened get over it!" snaps Heather now with a scowl look on her face. "You acting like you were sleeping with the devil or something"

"I did sleep with the devil" mumbles DJ

"What was that?!" asks Heather who stares down DJ with evil eyes. "I didn't quite hear you honey"

"I said you need to cover up" says DJ obviously lying to Heather. "I don't need to see you in your birthday suit"

Heather rolls her eyes and smiling seductively while saying "You wasn't saying that last night"

"Wha- whatever just get changed ok please" says a blushing DJ who turns around so he can't see the naked Heather. "I'm going to go to the bathroom to change you can change here in the bedroom" says DJ. "After that we gonna need to check on the others ok"

Heather nodded and says "Ok i need to see how Courtney is doing anyways".

With that DJ picks his clothes up and heads towards the bathroom to change and Heather gets her clothes off the floor and changes into her clothes. DJ and Heather then walk out to see where everyone else is at.


	2. See Something You like?

**A/N:Sorry for the wait writers block is killing me on this one anyways enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Heather and DJ are walking out the room and start looking for cast members.

"So where you wanna check first DJ?" asked Heather

"Lets check downstairs first" answers DJ.

"Ok then lets go check out the kitchen then I'm kinda hungry" says Heather as she walks off.

DJ starts to follow her when all of a sudden he started to get flashbacks about what happened last night. He saw himself and Heather heading into the room and taking their clothes off. He then slams Heather on the bed and kissing her all over Heather moans DJ's name while in tears.

Before he could remember anything else Heather yells "DJ!" which would snap him out of it. "Hey whats wrong Deej" asks a worried Heather.

"Um it-its nothing" says DJ. DJ looks straight at Heather who is very close to him and starts to blush. This makes Heather smile.

"Oh you see something you like DJ?" Heather asks with a devilish smile on her face.

DJ gets nervous and tries to change the subject by saying "Um come on Heather we need to check on the others"

"Ok whatever" says Heather with disappointment showing in her face. She links arms with DJ and says " Well come on Deej we gotta hurry up find the others"

DJ still blushing says "Yeah lets go". DJ and Heather walk downstairs to the kitchen where they find the birthday boy with the goth and C.I.T. together.

"Whoa well look what we got here" says Duncan. "When did you two get so close?"

"Since last night looks like it" says DJ."So what are you guys doing?"

"Oh we are just reconciling are differences thats all" answers Courtney. "Anyways me and Gwen was going to see Bridgette wanna come Heather?" "Yeah just let me get something quick to eat ok" says a hungry Heather. She goes for some Cereal and milk and eats on at the counter.

"Sooo Heather how was your night" asks Gwen. "You do anything fun?"

Heather stops eating her cereal for a moment and looks at Gwen and says "I'll tell you later k?"

Gwen shrugs and says "Ok"

Sooner than later after waiting for Heather to finish eating her Cereal the girls head to the pool. But before Heather leaves she goes to DJ and smiles when she says "I won't be too long ok"

"Aight I gotcha" says DJ. After Heather and the girls leave Duncan is looking at DJ in amazement.

"What happened last night Deej?" asks the curious Duncan. "You gotta tell me man"

"I know for certain me and Heather woke up together in bed completely naked" answers DJ

Duncan face looks astonished to what he just heard from DJ when he says "NO WAY MAN! You gotta tell me all the details!

"I don't really remember all that happened but I just recently remembered that me and Heather was kissing and headed to a room where we were taking our clothes off" says DJ ."Also I was kissing her all over and she was moaning my name" DJ then says in disbelief "Now I could be wrong but i think she was in tears when all this was happening"

"The queen bee crying Deej?" asks Duncan "Come on now man the chances of that happening is like the chances homeschool Ezekiel got laid last night which is pretty much zero"

" Idk man but right now i gotta retrace my memories because now I'm all of a sudden her boyfriend" says DJ as he facepalms himself "If I just didn't drink that damn punch..." DJ then stares at Duncan with daggers in his eyes when he says "Matter of fact who and what did they put in the punch?"

"Oh I did and they were mollys dude" smiles the Delinquent

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace**


	3. Who?

DJ stares at Duncan with eyes full of rage when he says " YOU PUT MOLLYS IN THE PUNCH?! Do you know I drunk a lot a punch last night?!"

"Yep and you ain't even know it" says Duncan smirking. "Now before you get mad.."

Before Duncan can finish his sentence DJ grabs hold of Duncan and pushes him to the fridge. "YOU BASTARD!" yells DJ with pure rage in his voice. "You think this shit funny huh?!"

Duncan pinned against the fridge by the now enraged DJ tries to calm him down. "Hey man Chill!" yells Duncan.

DJ notices what he is doing and loses his grip on Duncan and calms down and says "Sorry man but what you did was fucked up man"

Duncan looks at DJ with eyes of regret and says "Look Deej I'm sorry man but-

"But nothing Duncan!" says a distraught DJ."I just need time by myself if Heather wants to know where I'm at tell her I'm back in the room"

"Ok" answers Duncan

Elsewhere, Courtney,Gwen, and Heather go to the outside pool to chill with Bridgette.

"Hey Bridgette!" yells a more than happy Courtney.

Bridgette who is in the pool says while smiling "Wassup how you guys doing?"

"Good just chillin I guess" says Gwen

Heather who was behind Courtney comes out and says "Hey Bridge"

Bridgette shocked to see Heather with Courtney and Gwen says with a fake smile "Hey Heather"

"Hey Bridgette" says Heather in a depressing tone

Bridgette looks at Heather in confusion when she Heather is in a depressing. "Whats wrong Heather?" asks Bridgette "Your not acting like-"

"What?! my old bitchy self?!" snaps Heather as she interrupts Bridgette.

"Calm down Heather" says Gwen

"Yeah and will you tell us whats going on with you?" added Courtney

"Alright alright" says Heather as she walks to a chair to take a seat.

The girls crowd up on Heather and waiting on what she gonna say.

"Sooo last night was… um…interesting" says Heather blushing while she rubs the side of her neck where a hickey is placed.

Gwen's eyes pop up when she reads Heather's body language including the hickey on her neck and with a smile she asks " Who is he?"

The girls look at Gwen surprised with her question.

Heather mumbles softly "DJ"

The girls all said in unison "Who?!"

Heather looks at them and shouts "DJ ok?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa our DJ?" asks Courtney

Heather nods

"The animal loving and big hearted DJ?" asks Bridgette

Heather nods again with a little frustration showing in her face

"The big soft innocent virgin DJ?" says Gwen

"YES THAT DJ?!" snaps Heather."And he isn't a virgin anymore thank you very much"

Courtney looks at Heather surprised when she says "Huh you mean you-"

"Yes me and him had sex!" shouts a very irritated Heather "So what of it?"

"What happened is what I wanna know?" says Gwen

"Well for starters Deej is now my boyfriend and-"

"Oh…my…god" says a shocked Courtney "I never knew DJ would do such a thing"

"What is that suppose to mean?" says Heather glaring daggers at Courtney

"Well I never thought he would date someone who is his polar opposite" replies Courtney

"She has a point Heather" says Bridgette "We always saw you going out with Alejandro"

"Why Is that?" Asks Heather

"Because you guys looked good for each other" says Gwen "And lets face it you two both had a thing for each other"

"Yeah but he's too much for me" says Heather "I'm tired of all the drama now. I just want someone whos nice and sweet and will care about me and will bring no drama"

"Wow then DJ would fit that bill then" says Bridgette "I can tell you that personally you got someone who is a keeper"

The girls look at Bridgette with suspicion and asks "What do you mean by that?"

"Well when me and Geoff took a break with each other 2 years ago… I went to Jamaica and….. had some fun" says a now blushing Bridgette

The girls eyes open wide and they say "No you didn't"

Heather stares daggers at Bridgette and says "Oh really?! so what happened that made it fun"

Bridgette facepalms herself and says under her breath "Me and my big mouth"


	4. Huh?

**A/N: Back with another chapter! I've been on fire with ideas now! Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"What happened while you was there Bridgette?" asks Gwen

"It's nothing really to talk about" says Bridgette

"If its nothing then why were you blushing when you was talking about it?" asks Courtney

"Come on can we just talk about something else" says Bridgette trying to change the subject

"Ok lets talk about how much Imma enjoy tearing Bridgette limb from limb if she doesn't tell us what she did with my boyfriend" says Heather smirking at Bridgette

"Ok ok ok! I'll talk" says a scared Bridgette. "Well I was with my friend Stephanie in Jamaica and we was chilling and we was at the beach walking when all of a sudden I spotted DJ sitting down chilling and sitting with bunny in his hands. I walked over to him to say wassup and we started to talk. I told Stephanie she could on without me because I'll be with DJ for a good minute. I told him about what happened between me and Geoff and how I was trying to cope. During our talk DJ made me feel so loved. Before we knew it was dark out and..."

"And!" says the girls in unison

"Just talking then turned into flirting and then turned into us tongue wrestling" says Bridgette

When Heather hears that she was about to charge at Bridgette but then Bridgette says "But before we did anything else he stopped himself and apologized endlessly and after that we went our separate ways. We said to not speak of it again"

"Wow Bridgette… that was…unexpected" says Gwen

Heather then stares at Bridgette and says "You sure thats all that happened?"

"Thats all we did" says Bridgette "Oh and please don't tell Geoff I don't need him to know that I once tongue wrestled one of his best friends"

The girls nodded and said "ok"

Heather sits back down and sighs when she says "I never knew DJ would do something like that"

"Yeah looks like that big softie isn't all so innocent" says Gwen

"Well while we're talking about the past Heather what happened between you and Alejandro?" asks Courtney

"Ugh really Courtney I don't feel like bringing it up" says Heather

"Come on you made Bridgette dish out something" says Gwen "Now its your turn"

"Alright" says Heather "The reason me and Alejandro broke up is because he liked to juggle" says Heather

"Seriously?!" asks Gwen

"Yep" says Heather "I was done giving him chance after chance so I said If you love those bitches so much then how about you mess with them and leave me the hell alone" says Heather

"Sorry for making you bring it up Heather" says Gwen

"Its no big deal" says Heather "I'm on to better things now" smiles Heather

"Wow what did DJ do to you Heather?" asks a curious Bridgette

"Oh you would like to know wouldn't you?" Heather asks Bridgette in a sassy tone

"Its not like that!" says a blushing Bridgette "Its just that last night you was sooo down but now you look so happy"

"Well last night was the night I broke up with Alejandro and hooked up with DJ"

"Huh?!" yelled the girls in unison

"You mean that happened last night?!" asks Courtney

Heather nods her head

"Damn no wonder you looked so depressed" says Gwen

"Yeah but DJ was there for me and he made me so happy I almost forgot about it" smiles Heather who now then gets up from her seat and says "Well it was nice talking and all but I need to do something real quick"

"Wait" says Gwen who reaches for something in her pocket. When she finds what she's looking for she throws something at Heather when she says "Think fast!"

Heather catches the object which comes out to be a condom and Heather says while giggling "Really Gwen?!"

"Hey protect yourself at all times" smiles Gwen "You never know when its gonna happen"

"Thanks" says Heather who then leaves

Heather is walking in the hallway when she sees Duncan

"Hey Duncan you seen DJ?" asks Heather "Yeah he said he will be in room" says Duncan

"Ok thanks" says Heather who then starts to head back to their room

Meanwhile, DJ is back in the room sitting down and thinking when someone opens the door.

"Hey Heather I really don't feel like doing anything right now" says DJ

"Um… sorry to burst your bubble Deej but I'm not Heather" says the person with a somewhat feminine voice.

DJ looks up and sees a attractive curvy female with long black hair wearing a blue tank top and blue gym shorts and his jaw drops when he says "E-Eva is that you?!"

"In the flesh" says Eva "Sooo hows life?"

"Good and what are you doing here?" asks DJ "I thought you was still at Japan for a match"

"Yeah I was but I finished that bitch off in 30 seconds and left early to come say happy birthday to the birthday boy" Eva sits down next to DJ and says "I also came to see you and my long lost sister"

"What for and who is your sister" asks DJ

"Well…" says Eva

All of a sudden Heather comes in the door and is surprised to see DJ with another woman

"DJ who the fuck is this?!"asks a mad Heather

"Hey sis" says Eva

"Huh?!" says DJ and Heather

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review. Until next time peace**


	5. Sisters

**A/N: Wassup everyone sorry for the little delay. I had to finish my homework and study for a quiz. But anyways without further ado enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Ok who the fuck are you?!" snaps Heather "And who the hell are you calling sis bitch?!"

Eva gets up and with a big smile on her face and says "Ohhh I'm so gonna kick your ass now"

DJ gets up and grabs Eva by the waist and says "Hey now Eva calm down!"

Heather looks surprised when she says "Eva what are you doing here and with my boyfriend?!"

Eva still being held by DJ says "DJ your boyfriend?! Don't make me laugh and I'm here to see him and unfortunately you too sis"

"There you go with the sis shit again!" snaps Heather "Listen here we are not related!"

"We are too" snaps back Eva "How about you ask dad about Evelyn Suu and see how worked up he gets"

"Who the hell is Evelyn Suu?" asks Heather

"Thats the name of my mother" says Eva

"Why would MY father get worked up over a woman he doesn't even know?" asks Heather

"Well if you're sooo sure of yourself go and ask him now then" says Eva

"Ok I will then" retorts Heather as she gets her cell phone to call her father

Eva who then blushes as she looks over to DJ still holding onto her and says "Deej you can stop holding onto me. Your hands….. is reaching somewhere they shouldn't"

DJ recognizing what Eva is saying he quickly release his grip and jumps back and says "I'm sooo sorry Eva that wasn't my intention"

"I know" says Eva with a smile when she says under her breath "I wish it was though"

"Huh? you said something Eva" asks DJ

"Nope" says Eva

"Hey what are two talking about?" asks Heather dialing her father's phone number

"Nothing Heather" says DJ somewhat frightened "Honest"

"Better be" says Heather who then calls her father

"Well I'm gonna leave so you girls can talk in private" says DJ who then dashes out of the room before either Eva or Heather could utter a word.

Heather who waits about 25 seconds until someone picks up the phone

"Hello Heather darling how are you doing?" says a man on the other line

"Oh just fine dad I just wanted to know if you know a woman by the name of Evelyn Suu" says Heather

Heather's father was silent after hearing what his daughter just said

"Hello dad is everything ok?" asks a worried Heather

Heather and the others wait another 15 seconds and then suddenly Heather's father asked in a ominous tone "How do you know that name"

"Oh...um...I….just" says Heather before her father interrupts

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME HEATHER?!" screams Heather's father

Heather who was shocked at her father's reaction looks towards Eva and says "Looks like you was right….. sis"

"Told ya" says Eva

"WHAT SHE IS THERE WITH YOU?!" says Heather's father blasting on the other line

"Yeah dad" says Heather in a dead like tone as she ends the call she then says "Anyways goodbye dad" "Wait Heather-" says Heather's Father as Heather hangs up the phone.

Heather then looks towards Eva and asks "So…um looks like you're my big sister huh?"

"Yep I am and I wanted to know if we can try and have a good relationship as siblings" says Eva

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" says Heather shrugging

"It will only hurt if you piss me off" jokes Eva

Both Eva and Heather start to laugh

"Sooo Eva I have a question" says Heather

"What is it?" asks Eva

"Why and what were you and DJ alone in this room?" asks Heather

"Well I was looking for DJ to see how he was doing and Duncan told me he was in this room so I came here" says Eva "I also came to ask him a favor"

"And what was it?" asks a curious Heather

Eva blushes and fidgets when she says "Um… well….I wanted DJ to escort me to a match"

"a match?" asks Heather

"Yeah I'm a MMA fighter now" says Eva

"Oh well thats cool when do we have to leave?" asks Heather "Um…" says Eva

"Um what?!" asks Heather

"I only wanted DJ to go" says Eva

Heather stares at Eva and says "Why can't I go?"

"Because I want DJ to pretend to be my lover" says a blushing Eva

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble sis but I can't let that happen" says Heather

"Why not its not like you two are dating" retorts Eva

"Actually we are" says Heather with a smirk on her face

Eva looks at Heather shocked when she says "Huh?"

"I already told you" says Heather "DJ is my boyfriend"

"Since when?" asks Eva

"Last night" smiles Heather

"Wow" says a still shocked Eva "I can respect that but still…"

"Still what?" asks Heather

"Its not like I'll take him from you anyways" says Eva

"Why you say that?" asks Heather

"Damn you ask a lot a lot of questions" laughs Eva "Anyways its because I'm a lesbian"

**A/N: So what did you guys think. Review and let me know and if you any suggestions I'll be happy to hear em. Otherwise thanks for reading. Peace**


	6. Admit It You Liked It

**A/N:Back with another one. I kinda rushed on this one. But I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Oh" says a not so shocked Heather "I never thought that you would-"

"Oh don't try to play it off everyone thought I was gay day one anyways" says Eva as she interrupts Heather

"True" agrees Heather "Then why do you need DJ to be your lover if you're a lesbian?"

"Because I just broke up with my girlfriend and she keeps calling me wanting to patch things up" says Eva who puts her head down in frustration

"That still doesn't answer my question" says Heather

"Well she keeps finding me wherever I go" says Eva "Last time she found me I got mad and I decided to lie to her saying that I'm not gay anymore and that I have a lover. I thought she would let up after hearing that but it only got worse"

"How about going out with one of your crew members?" asks Heather

"They're all women" says Eva

"Oh damn" says Heather

"So I thought that if I would go prance around with a dude who was big and strong that maybe she would leave me alone" says Eva

"I see but why DJ?" asks Heather

"Who else is big and strong that I could take?" asks a sarcastic Eva

"Um… Lightning" says Heather

"OH NOOO!" exclaims Eva "Not that sorry excuse for a man"

"Why not?" asks Heather

"1. I can't stand that boy, 2. is too stupid, and 3. anyways he's dating some WNBA player so that wouldn't work out" complained Eva "Look sis I just want this girl out of my hair ok"

Heather rolls her eyes and says "When do you go?"

"I don't know yet but it should be soon" says Eva

"Lemme think about it" says Heather

Eva surprised to see Heather being considerate says "Whoa this is a first"

"What?" asks Heather

"You're actually being considerate… I'm shocked" jokes Eva

"I can be considerate when I want to be" says Heather "Anyways we'll talk about this later. I wanna go and find DJ we have some things to talk about"

"Ok but before you do that can you take me to the pool?" asks Eva

"What for?" asks Heather

"Well I was gonna go for a quick swim" says Eva

"With that on?" asks Heather

"Nooo I was gonna ask you if I could borrow a swimsuit" says Eva

"Alright come with me" says Heather

Meanwhile, while Heather was getting her half sister Eva a swimsuit. DJ was walking in the hallways in the mansion who has just remembered something big.

"Aww man" groans DJ "I can't believe that I said those things to her last night. I wanted to keep those feelings to myself. Dammit now she knows how I feel and I don't think I'll have enough time to figure out if these feeling I still have for _her _are real" sighs DJ

DJ walking in the halls and looks to his right and sees the pool then says to himself "Maybe a quick swim will help me think straight"

DJ walks down to the pool where he sees Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen at a table talking

"Hey DJ!" says the three girls in Unison who sees DJ heading to the pool

"Hey girls" says DJ taking off his shirt while heading to the pool

"Going for a swim DJ?" asks Bridgette

"Yeah you girls care to join me?" asks DJ

"I'm good but I know Bridgette would love to" says Gwen who nudges Bridgette

"Cut it out" says a blushing Bridgette who then says "I'm good I just got out a little while ago"

"Alright then" says DJ who then dives into the pool

Bridgette can't keep her eyes off DJ who is swimming in the pool. Which catches Courtney and Gwen attention

"Bridgette's getting turned on" teases Gwen

"N-n-no I'm not I was just-just-" says a stammering Bridgette who is interrupted by Courtney

"You're just remembering your little steaming moment with DJ" says Courtney "Am I right?"

Bridgette nods her head in agreement

"Sooo what are you gonna do" says Gwen "You know that's all Heather's"

"I know that" says Bridgette "But me and DJ are better off friends. Anyways Geoff has matured since we gotten back together three months ago. I just think my attraction to DJ is just lust anyways"

"Ok whatever you say Bridge" says Courtney "Just make sure that lust doesn't take control over you. I can tell you it will make you do things you never thought you would ever do"

"Aww come on Courtney" says Gwen "It was just a one time thing and admit it you liked it"

"For your information I did not know a threesome was going to happen" snaps Courtney "You just came out of nowhere when me and Duncan was starting to have sex"

"You said ok when Duncan asked if it was ok if we had a little fun" retorts Gwen "And you ain't say stop now didn't you?"

"Just shut up Gwen!" says Courtney

"Whoa…." says a shocked Bridgette who is stunned with what she is hearing

In that moment Heather and Eva enter the pool area. Heather still in her usual attire brings in Eva who is wearing a light blue two piece bikini.

"Hey Heather's back and she has some girl with her" says Courtney

"I feel like I seen her somewhere" says Gwen

"Me too" says Bridgette

Heather points to the direction of the pool and then leaves Eva then starts walking to the pool. The girls are still unaware who is the female with until Bridgette sees the girl's amber eyes.

"Eva?" gasps a shocked Bridgette

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace**


	7. What The Hell?

**A/N: Hey everyone here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!**

"Huh?!" says Courtney and Gwen

Eva turns around to see Bridgette and the girls and walk to where they're sitting and says "Wassup girls its been awhile"

"Yeah I know" asks Bridgette "So how you been Eva?"

"I've been pretty good so far I guess" says Eva

"So what you been up to Eva?" asks Courtney

"Well I'm a MMA fighter now" replies Eva

"Oh that sounds just about right for you" says Gwen

"Yep its pretty fun to vent my anger onto my opponent and get paid for it too" jokes Eva

The girls giggle to Eva's joke and after that Eva gets up and says "Well before I get too deep into conversation I'm gonna go get a nice swim"

"Ok" says the girls

Eva walks to the 8 ft area of the 12 ft pool and is about to get in when DJ who was still in the pool pops up right in her face which scares Eva.

"What the hell?!" says a surprised Eva and DJ

Eva then trips and falls into DJ

"Uh oh" says Gwen "This isn't good"

Eva falls into DJ and they both drop deep into the pool. DJ without hesitation grabs hold of Eva and pulls her back up to the surface.

"Eva you okay?!" asks DJ who has Eva wrapped in his arms

Eva quickly blushes and says "Yeah"

The girls rush to see if Eva and DJ are ok.

"Hey DJ and Eva are you guys ok?" asks Bridgette

Eva still in DJ's arms then says "Yeah we're straight"

"Yea looks like you're more than straight to me" says Courtney looking at Eva being held around her waist by DJ.

Eva realizes what Courtney is saying and then notices that DJ's hands are wrapped around her waist so Eva turns her head to DJ and says in a frantic tone "Can you please let go I'm feeling really uncomfortable here"

"Sorry Eva I didn't mean to" says a apologizing DJ

"Yeah right" says a frantic Eva who with a balled up fist says "Just keep your damn distance!"

The girls look at each other before saying "Yeah they're ok"

"What are you girls talking about?" says Eva turning her attention to the girls

"Oh nothing Eva" says Courtney smiling as she and Gwen start to walk

"Enjoy your swim you two" jokes Bridgette who then starts to follow Courtney and Gwen

All of a sudden Courtney looks at Gwen and says "Now!"

In that moment Courtney and Gwen both pushed Bridgette into the pool where DJ catches her.

"Got ya" says DJ who is carrying Bridgette in his arms

"Um...thanks Deej" says Bridgette blushing like crazy "Y-you can put me down now"

Eva notices Bridgette's reaction and says to herself "Wow"

"Ok" says DJ and as he put Bridgette down DJ asks "Hey Bridge you ok, your face is turning red"

"Its nothing!" says Bridgette "I just been in the sun too long I'm gonna go sit back down"

"Ok" says DJ

Eva starts to shake her head and DJ notices this and asks "Whats up with you Eva?"

Eva looks at DJ and with a smile she says "Just seeing how time has been kind on Bridgette that's all"

"True that" says DJ who is checking Bridgette out while she's walking back to her seat

Eva then goes to DJ's ear and whispers "How was she?"

DJ said without even thinking "Awesome" but after saying that DJ realizing what he is saying quickly and immediately says "She's a awesome surfer I mean!"

"Hmm riiiight" says Eva "Anyways I need to talk to you about something"

"Ok about what?" asks DJ "And what happened with you and Heather?"

Meanwhile, while Eva and DJ was in the pool talking. Heather was looking for DJ.

"Where is DJ?" says Heather walking aimlessly in the halls of the mansion "I know he couldn't have went far"

Heather not paying attention to what is in front of her bumps into someone

"Hey watch where you're-" says Heather who sees who she bumped into she says "Justin?"

**A/N: Well thats it for now. Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace.**


	8. SIDE STORY ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey Wassup everyone this is Freelance360 here and I just wanted to let everyone who reads The Hangover know that I'm making a new fanfic called "I Need A Vacation" and the reason I'm posting this is to let you all know that is gonna be based on DJ's and Bridgette's little encounter which was mentioned back in the third and fourth chapter of the fanfic. Oh and I'll be updating another chapter sometime this week.


	9. It's Complicated

**A/N: Wassup everyone! it has been a good minute since I a made a new chapter. Well I've been busy with my other story "Between Me & You" that I lost time with "The Hangover". But anyways without further delay enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"The one and only" smiles Justin as he gets up, dusts himself off, and reaches out his hand to Heather.

"When did you get here?" asks Heather

"I was here when the party started" says Justin "You probably just didn't see me"

"Oh" says Heather "Well have you seen DJ by any chance"

"Yeah a matter of fact I seen him a few minutes ago" says Justin "It looked like he was deep in thought and he was heading to the pool"

Once Heather heard that DJ was heading towards the pool all Heather could say was "Bridgette"

"Huh? Bridgette? Where?" asks a confused Justin looking around to see if he saw Bridgette

Heather realizes she was talking out loud and says "Oh nothing I was just wondering where Bridgette was at"

"Ok whatever" says Justin "Anyways I got things to take care of so I guess I'll see you later"

"Ok bye" says Heather who then walks off

When Heather walks away Justin walks to a nearby room and opens the door. Justin closes the door and walks towards a bed. He lays down on the bed and hears the sound of the shower turning off. Not too long after that the bathroom door opens.

"Sooo how was your shower babe?" asks Justin

The person who comes out from the bathroom is Katie in a bathrobe and says "It was great just like last night"

"Hmmm I doubt that" smiles Justin

**Meanwhile**

Heather rushes to the pool and sees Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen sitting down chatting

"Bridgette!" says Heather who rushes to Bridgette with fire in her eyes.

"Hey Heather whats' wrong" says Bridgette

"Wheres DJ?!" says Heather

"He should be in pool with Eva" answers Gwen

Heather then walks over to see Eva and DJ on the side of the pool conversing from her point of view something serious. Heather walked towards them.

"Deej we need to talk about that night" says Eva in a serious tone

"What about it?!" says DJ while blushing "I thought we wouldn't talk about that again or else"

"Look DJ I-"

"Well well well what do we got here?" says Heather with eyes filled with evil "What you guys talking about? I want in"

DJ scared to death says "Heather when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago" smiles Heather in a evil manner "So what are two doing? Also I thought you were too scared of water to swim DJ"

While Heather was interrogating DJ and Eva the girls on the other end of the area were concerned

"I wonder whats going on" says pondered Gwen

"How I saw Heather's face I think that some shit is about to go down" says Courtney

"Well you guys can sit and imagine what is going to happen. Im going see whats going on" says Bridgette who gets up to go towards the pool

But Courtney grabs Bridgette's arm and says "I don't think thats a good idea Bridge"

"Yea it looks like a blood bath just waiting to happen" agrees Gwen

"But I wanna help out DJ before it can become that" says Bridgette trying to break free who eventually gives up and sits down which makes Courtney lose her grip on her

"Its just lust she says" says Gwen and Courtney in unison

"It is just lust" barks back Bridgette

"Then why you care so much then" says Gwen "DJ is a man and can manage for his own self"

"Its complicated ok" says Bridgette

"How is it complicated?!" asks Courtney and Gwen

"I can't tell you" says Bridgette

"Well then we can't let you go over there" says Courtney

"Fine then!" pouts Bridgette

**Back to Heather's interrogation**

"So what are you two doing?" says Heather standing over Eva and DJ

"Oh I was just telling DJ I wanted him to escort me to my match" replies Eva

"Yeah and I told her sure" says DJ

"Well honey we gotta talk about that before you do that" says Heather

"Why?" asks DJ "All I'm doing is going to a match with a close friend and look I haven't accepted us as a couple yet Heather"

Heather looks at DJ with eyes of pain and anger once she hears those words and says nearly in tears "So what you're saying is that all those words you told me last night was lies?!"

DJ gets out of the pool and says "Heather thats not what I mean?"

"Then what do you mean?" asks Heather

"Heather can we talk about this later in private?" asks DJ

"No how about we talk now!" snaps Heather

Eva still in the pool then says "Hey DJ don't worry about it we got time. Lil sis needs to talk to you more than I do"

DJ nods his head and says "Alright Heather we can talk"

"Oh so when Eva says its ok you can talk?!" asks a emotional Heather

"No Heather it isn't like that" says a timid DJ trying to plead his case

"It looks like it to me" retorts Heather "Why are acting like this towards me?!"  
"HEATHER WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" snaps DJ who clearly looks like he has enough

Heather and the whole entire area went silent. Everyone was shocked that DJ the big kind softie that everyone thought was a pushover just raised his voice and stood up for himself.

DJ walks to Heather who is almost in tears and says "Can we please go into the room and finish our discussion"

All Heather did was nod her head and went with DJ back to room after he got his shirt and beanie.

Eva still in the pool with a smile on her face says to herself "Wow Deej you sure matured since that night"

**A/N: What was Eva and DJ talking about? and what will happen between Heather and DJ now?. Well you will have to wait until the chapter to find out. ****Personally I feel like this was not one of my best chapters. But anyways**** thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace**


End file.
